


Bulletproof

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Sometimes secrets come out in the most dangerous of ways.





	Bulletproof

It was during Mike’s going away party that Benson received the call. Gary Munson had made bail and Lisa Munson hadn’t had enough time to get the kids out of the house, she wanted someone to come assist. Someone to make sure Gary wouldn’t try anything. Benson hung up, explained the situation and then Mike volunteered, saying that maybe if Munson saw a Sergeant on his doorstep he might cooperate. As Mike’s partner you joined him for his final case.

“You didn’t have to do this you know. Anyone else could have gone, it’s your last day.” you spoke on the ride over.

“I want to, I want to take care of this before I go. It’ll be fine, you don’t have to be worried”

“I’m not worried.” You tried to sound confident but failed. Gary Munson had gotten away with rape for years, this made him a dangerous man. He was even more dangerous because he was a cop, he was looked upon favorably by anyone who knew him.

In secret you had been dating Mike for almost three months. You knew that he wouldn’t let this case go, he was stubborn like that. It was his stubbornness that made you worried. If something went wrong, Mike wouldn’t dare back down until everyone was safe. And that was exactly what happened.

Lisa opened the door, Gary right behind her. She kept insisting everything was alright but the fear was plain on her face. She claimed she had overreacted but you and Mike insisted on coming in to talk. Gary let the two of you enter but you knew he wasn’t going to cooperate. Lisa went upstairs to pack, leaving you in the living room with the kids and Mike to follow Gary into the kitchen.

Everything was seemingly okay, Lisa had packed the children's backpacks and Gary was allowing them to leave. It all changed in a split second, the kids went out the door before Gary and Lisa began arguing about the jacket she was wearing, a present for her birthday. Next thing you knew Gary had his gun pointed at you and Mike and was holding on to Lisa.

He made you put your guns on the table and Mike had begun trying to talk Gary out of shooting Lisa. It was then that Benson decided to call, to check in on how the operation was going. Lucky for you she could tell something was wrong, backup was being sent while you negotiated with Munson. He kept insisting the two of you leave, that he and Lisa would talk it out. You knew that would never happen, Mike knew it to, so you stayed.

Munson made you hang up on Benson, and Lisa made it clear that she believed Munson wouldn’t hurt her. You kept talking to Munson, trying to get him to put the gun down. Sirens started coming from outside, making it evident that backup had arrived to help. It was going to do no good. An aggravated Munson still had his gun to Lisa’s head when Mike tried reasoning with him about the outcome of the case.

Suddenly the gun was pointed at you and Gary looked down to speak with Lisa. Mike tried to grab the gun and it went off. He dropped and you turned to put pressure on the wound as cops started pouring in the house. You kept telling Mike everything was going to be fine. In truth you were worried that this was going to be the last time you would see your boyfriend alive.

The medics looked over you but wouldn’t let you go with in the ambulance with Mike as you weren’t family. The team thought you were distraught about Mike being shot because he was your partner and Carisi drove you over to the hospital.

Trapped in the brightly lit hallways of the hospital you couldn’t keep focus on anything. According to Mike’s father the bullet hit an artery and a blood transfusion would be needed. Mike went directly to surgery. Everyone was offering to get you water, anything to help you keep calm. They were being polite and you knew they were starting to worry about you. The medics had cleared you for shock but the team thought it had been a delayed shock.

You snapped, finally, when Fin offered to get you water for what seemed like the thousandth time.

“I don’t need water! I need for Mike to survive this!”

“The surgeons here are the best, Mike’s going to pull through.” Rollins replied. You didn’t understand how any of them could be so calm.

“You don’t get it. We’ve been dating for three months and then in one instant he’s shot. You know it could have been me in surgery right now! I can’t take not knowing whether he’s going to survive. I love him, and I can’t lose him.”

You hadn’t heard Chief Dodds come back down the hallway until he spoke up first after your outburst. 

“So you’re dating my son then?”

Weakly you responded, “We wanted to keep it a secret. Planned on telling everyone after the transfer, but surprise”

The rest of the team then understood why you had been so worried. They started trying to comfort you more but it didn’t help. When the doctor came by to tell the team Mike had been moved to the ICU for recovery, you finally allowed yourself to relax. If Mike pulled through such an intense surgery without complications, he’d pull through altogether. It was the Chief who insisted you be the first to see him.

“Hey” you said when you saw him lying in the hospital bed. You tried to keep yourself from crying but failed.  
“Lisa Munson?” Of course the first thing Mike would want to know about was how everything went.

“She’s fine, thanks to you. You scared me you know. A bullet in the abdomen like that and you could have died”

“Sorry, you alright?” His voice was weak and you knew he was tired so you sat down next to him on the bed and held his hand.

“Yeah I’m good. I had to tell the team about us though. Your dad knows too. He’s the reason why I’m the first person to see you”

“I’m not going through with the transfer. Getting shot kinda made me realize that this, the team, you, I want to stay”

He was tired, so you began stroking his hair and told him to sleep, that you two would talk later when he was up for it.

“I love you, you know” you said before kissing his forehead.

“Hmmm. Love you too” and with that, the great Mike Dodds was asleep.

You stayed there, allowing him to rest against you, which is how the team and his father found you when they went back to his room before visiting hours. You told them he’d be fine, a lot of rest but he was going to pull through. And that was how the two of you remained until he woke up, able to finally process the events of the day and able to be content in each others presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
